Forever and Always
by Gabi16love
Summary: Beckett is trying to reach Castle, but keeps going straight to his voicemail. She has one of those gut feelings she knows all to well she should trust. Somethings happened. She can feel it. *Warning feels may vary.. Major Character Death* I know it is a bad summery.


* **A/N so here it is. My first Castle fanfictions. It's a song I've been dying to write a story to and it seemed perfect for these two to be completely honest. I've been meaning to write a story for all my fandoms, but we all know i am trying to update my stories. Also just letting the people who sent in request for certain stories i didn't forget. I wanted to let you guys know i am working on all my stories. It's just a little harder now that i am in college and have a full time job.. I promise I will be a bit better in updating instead of disappearing for years at a time. All the stories that only will require one more chapter to end the story will be updated first. Okie enough chit chat. Enjoy the story and as always R/R *** *PS. This is a bit AU, but nothing too crazy really.*

Forever & Always

" _**Hi you've reached Richard Castle. I can't come to the phone right now, but if you leave you leave your name and number i'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you and have have a spectacular adventure filled day."**_

A young woman stood in the livingroom. Switching between pacing back and forth and standing by the big white bay windows looking left and right down the waits a little longer, sighs and goes back to pacing. Yet there's still no one in the driveway. Sighing the woman walked to the kitchen, dragging her feet along the way. Everything moved slowly as if the world was underwater. Moving towards the sink the woman grabs a glass out of the drain board. Absentmindedly turning on the water to fill up her glass. Letting her thought wonder to what was troubling her. It was her fiance, Richard Castle. She had been waiting for Castle to come home from a book signing. In the distance a faint ticking sound could be heard from the clock near the coffee machine. The ticking grew more distant as if it was miles away not only a few feet. The c lock ticking away the time he was still out there, somewhere. Completely lost in her thought the woman didn't notice that the glass was overflowing. It wasn't until a single drop of a warm liquid dripped onto her hand, pulling her from her thoughts. Shutting off the water, she wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. Turning around she looks towards the windows one last time, when suddenly the phone rings. Sniffling, she quickly walks towards her cell phone. As she drew nearer a sinking feel settles in her gut, that he couldn't shake. Picking up the phone she answers.

" _Hello?"_

" **May I speak to Kate Beckett please?"**

" _This is she"_

" **Somethings happened, please come quick. There's been an accident involving your fiance."**

The sound of something glass shattering could be heard through the phone followed by the line going dead. The glass slipped from Kate's hand and crashed to the floor. Showering the ground with shards of glass and water. The tears begin to flow again with more force this time. Rushing towards the front door Kate hurriedly grabs her keys and runs out the door. The door slamming behind her echoed through the empty home like a gunshot. There on the floor laid the broken glass and puddle of water forgotten.

The drive to the hospital was one of the longest journey of Kate's life. She was in no right mind to drive, but that didn't stop her. Along the journey her mind traveled back to when she first met him. She snorted. What she meant was when she first cuffed him. She thought back to that copycat murderer she investigated all those years ago. The killer copied the way Castle killed off his characters in his book. She first talked to him at his book signing party. She asked him if he could to come down to the precinct and answer some questions. Learning a lot more about her favorite author than she was bargaining for.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, their warmth pulling her from her thoughts. She looked up at the green light. She hadn't even noticed that she stopped. Gently tapping the gas she continued to the hospital. Her mind wandering again, this time she thought about when she began to see him as more than just a partner or just a friend. She really couldn't pinpoint the time when it all started to change, but she could remember not minding him pulling on her pigtails. She surely began to get use to it. Like a time leap her mind fast forward to the day he asked her to marry him. They were on "their" swings.

 **Kate POV~**

 _He was so serious. I can't believe that I actually thought he was going to break up with me._

" _ **I've been doing a lot of thinking about us. I've decided I want more. We both deserve more. And whatever you decide."**_

He had gotten down on one knee. I stared down at him with a mixture of panic and shock.

" _ **Katherine Houghton Beckett… Will you marry me?"**_

What happened next could have almost been somewhat comical. Looking back it pretty much was.

" _Oh, my God! Oh, my God. You're Proposing."_

" _ **Okay. You're surprised."**_

" _Of course I'm surprised. I thought you were breaking up with me."_

" _ **By offering you a ring?"**_

" _Well, you just…. you seemed so serious."_

" _ **Yeah, of course I'm serious. This is the most serious thing I've ever done. Good. So that's a yes?"**_

" _No, wait."_

" _ **No?"**_

" _No, no, no, not… not no."_

" _ **So yes?"**_

" _I…"_

" _ **Not "yes"?"**_

" _No. No not yes. I… I…"_

" _ **You do know how this works, right?"**_

" _There's something that I have to tell you. I got the job."_

" _ **In D.C.?"**_

" _Castle, I love you. But this is my shot. And if I don't do this, I'll always regret it. Look, if this changes anything for you, if this changes the way you feel…"_

" _ **Kate. I'm not proposing to you to keep you here or because I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you. I'm proposing because I can't imagine my life without you. If that means when things get difficult, we have to figure them out. Assuming you're willing to figure them out with me."**_

" _Well, in that case. Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, yes. Yes. I will marry you."_

We sealed the promise of forever with a kiss.

A song comes on over the radio. It's lyrics filled the woman's ears and floated around in her mind.

" **Her mind goes to December.**

 **She thinks of when he asked her.**

 **He bent down on his knee first**

 **And he said.**

 **I want you forever, forever and always**

 **Through the good and the bad and the ugly.**

 **We'll grow old together**

 **Forever and Always."**

Her face scrunched up in agony. The sad song that was playing really hit her hard. That's exactly what she had been doing and for some reason hearing it in the song really hit home. It seemed slightly odd that this particular song was playing and only that part of the song came through to her. Only Kate didn't have time to think any longer of the strange occurance as she just pulled up to the entrance of the hospital. Shutting off the car, she ran in. Heading straight for the front desk.

" _Richard Castle please. I'm his fiance."_

 **Right this way.**

She was led down what seemed like a million hallways. It felt like a maze that was never ending. As she walked with the nurses they tried to tell her what happened, but she could barely hear them. Her mind was far away. Walking to the end of the hall Kate tried to keep her face blank of all emotion as she walked into the room.

She sits by his bed. He was fast asleep.

The look on his face was almost peaceful considering the circumstances and how badly he was injured. Sighing she reached for his hand, taking it within her own. Holding on to it as tightly as she could like it was her lifeline. Staring at their conjoined hands Kate's mind began to wonder. She thought about the kids they were going to one day have and all the good times they had and we're sure to have as time went on. She thought about the house in the hamptons on the big hillside. Where they would stay during their vacation time. With all this running through her mind Kate was oblivious to her fiance waking up. She was startled when his hand connected with her cheek and his thumb shakily wiped away tears that were slowly rolling down. Her hand instantly reached up to cup his own on her cheek.

 _ **Hey.**_

 _Hey yourself._

 _ **So I seem to be pretty banged up huh?**_

 _Yes you are, but don't worry you'll be okay. You have to be okay alright. Promise me._

 _ **I can't promise something like that... I don't know what is going to happen. I can tell you though that I love you more than anything in this world.**_

He smiled at her goofily.

Kate smiles back, when she suddenly gets an idea and calls the nurse in. When she walks in Kate beckons her to come nearer. She whispers in the nurse's ear to brings up the chaplain so that they can be married.

It wasn't the glamorous one she envisioned and she wasn't in her dress, but she was with the man she loved and surrounded by her family and her closest friends. For her it was enough. Stopping she remembered that they didn't have any rings.

With a quick pecked on Castle's lips Kate quickly darted out of the room. Running down the hall she peeked into each room until she found an older couple sitting there. Explaining the situation as quickly and thorough as she could.

She told them that she wanted to borrow the couple's rings so she could marry her true love. She explained he was badly injured and that she didn't know how much time she had left with him. The older woman smiles sadly at the young woman. Looking to her husband they silently agreed. She smiled at Kate and nodded. They were happy to oblige under one condition. That they were invited to the ceremony to watch.

Kate walked back to the room with the older couple. She smiled when she saw her friends and soon to be family all in the room. All of them expressing the same expressions.

Some of shock and some of sadness.

Kate turned to everyone clearing her throat.

 _So you all might be wondering why the nurse brought you in here. Well the answer is quite simple. I brought you here for a celebration._

Turning now towards Castle she walked towards his bed side.

 _Castle... I want you to know I love you so much. My life isn't complete without you and to be honest I probably wouldn't have come this far without you. I was wondering something. What do you say to getting married here right now?_

 _ **And you know I love you to the moon and back. Always. I love it, let's do this.**_

Kate and Castle lips locked in a promise.

Claps rang out around them as the room filled with cheers of encouragement.

Kate blushes and pulls away, Castle tries to reconnect their lips only to be met with air.

Everybody begins laughing and some even start crying. Their tears fall on the floor.

Another nurse comes in with the chaplain close behind. He smiles at them crowd.

 **Are we ready for the ceremony?**

Kate and Castle looked at one another and nodded.

 _ **Yes.**_

 _Yes._

The Chaplain began.

 **Friends and relatives, we have come here today at the invitation of Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle and Katherine Houghton Beckett to share in the joy of their wedding. This outward celebration that we shall see and hear, I believe, is an expression of the inner love and devotion they have in their hearts toward one another. I believe marriage is of God, and Katherine and Richard come today desiring to be united in this sacred relationship of marriage.**

 **Now, will you please turn and face one another and join hands to express your vows of love and devotion each to the other.**

Castle smiles and turns to Kate. Taking both of her hands in his own. He begins his vows as if he recited it almost everyday.

 _ **The moment we met, my life became extraordinary. You taught me more about myself that I knew there was to learn. You are the joy in my heart and the last person i wanna see at night when I close my eyes. I love you, Katherine Beckett. And the mystery of you is the one I wanna spend the rest of my life exploring. I promise to love you, to be your friend and partner in crime and life. Till death do us part. And for the time of our lives.**_

Kate looks into Castle's eyes the pure love and happiness radiating within. Tears appeared in the corner of her eyes. She then clears her throat, trying to swallow the lump she had. She too begins her own vows.

 _The moment that I met you, my life became extraordinary. You taught me to be my best self, to look forward to tomorrow's adventures . And when I was vulnerable, you were strong. I love you, Richard Castle and I want to live my life in the warmth of your smile and the strength of your embrace. I promise you that I will love you, I will be your friend, and your partner in crime._

When she finishes her vows his lips were on her own. Moving as if his life depended on it, which Kate happily returned. When they broke apart he looked deep within in her eyes. Trying to convey every feeling he had. His eyes intently mapping each and every part of her face as if to immortalize it. He smiled his goofy grin at her. He slowly sat on the bed and leaned back. As he did the beeps begin to beep slower. His voice is almost too low now, Kate struggles to hear him. He leans closer to her and whispers into her ear. He said.

 _ **You'll always be in my thoughts, always in my dreams. That is because you are my thoughts. Every single one of them that runs through my mind are of you. You are in my every waking moment and you are also part of my unconscious ones as well. I will always crave your touch and the feeling of your lips on my own. I will always want to wake up next to you every day of my life and smile because I feel you in my arms or near me. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always.**_

He lays back down and smiles brighter than ever before. A look of pure happiness came over him. Looking into her eyes one last time he slowly begins to shut his own, trying to fight to keep them open. This was the last time before his eyes slowly shut forever.


End file.
